


Mama Knows Best

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: It's not that Riko and Yoshiko dating is bad. Mari just wishes they wouldn't forget that she exists. Not used to being a third wheel, she ends up finding comfort in the arms of a familiar older woman: Yoshiko's mom.





	Mama Knows Best

Mari had high expectations when she started university. A lot of those expectations had been filled, but one thing she hadn't even considered she'd be was a third wheel. After all, she was the life of the party, and quite the catch if she did say so herself. She was rich, attractive, and not shy when it came to flirting. It seemed like a foregone conclusion that she'd have a lot of sexy adventures to regale her embarrassed friends about whenever they hung out together.

She would have never expected to come home to her quaint seaside town after another semester at university, only to find out that the tables had been turned on her. The story on her two friends and partners in crime, Riko and Yoshiko, was mostly written in her mind. Riko was talented but shy, and Yoshiko was bold but weird. They all fit well together, though. Mari had took the two younger girls under her wing and shown them the ropes on being cool and shiny. It was a friendship that she was so sure she had control of. That all came to screeching halt when she discovered the two of them had started dating.

The worst thing was that she didn't even know they were dating. She hadn't seen the signs: the shy glances Riko would shoot towards Yoshiko, or how Yoshiko's over-exuberance would be tripped up when the conversation switched to Riko. Maybe she had been too into herself, too cocksure about her prowess in the fields of love. With those blinders on, she may never have discovered the truth if it hadn't been for happenstance. Specifically, her walking in on Riko and Yoshiko making out like horny teenagers. Which, to be fair, it turned out they were.

She had only left the room to grab snacks, but apparently she got back too quickly. When she opened the door again, she was shocked to find Yoshiko lying haphazardly on top of Riko, kissing her like the secrets to immortality were hidden under Riko's tongue. She had never been as surprised as she was then. Not since she found out that you couldn't buy your way to straight A's, anyway. The snacks that were in her hands fell to the floor, and she let out a loud gasp that drew her friends' attention. Maybe it was a little dramatic, but Mari would be remiss to not live her life with as much dramatic flair as possible.

"Woah, you two are together?! In front of my salad?!" The shock settled down and the embarrassment reared its blushing head. Riko shoved Yoshiko off her like she was on fire (Which wasn't a radical idea. Yoshiko had once set her cloak on fire trying to summon succubi for Valentine's Day). Yoshiko yelped and fell on her face, while Riko sputtered out nonsense with a face so red it could be mistaken for a fresh strawberry.

"Mari! This isn't what it looks like!" Riko tried desperately to dissuade Mari from believing the truth that she had seen with her own eyes, but she was familiar with this song and dance. She wasn't going to pretend like she hadn't seen all that.

"So you weren't just making out with Yoshiko?"

"She fell on my face... Lips first."

"Don't even try to front right now, Riko." Ignoring the fallen snacks, Mari sat down in front of the two lovebirds and stared at them with a no-nonsense expression. "I want to know everything, and I want to know it now. When did this start? Who initiated? Which one of you wears the strap-on in the relationship?"

"I'm not answering that last question..." Riko's face continued to burn bright, while Yoshiko was steadfastly refusing to lift her head up and admit her continued existence to the outside world. "Uh, it... started on my birthday. I hadn't really expected anybody to come over, since we're all at different schools, but Yocchan showed up out of the blue and..." She became, if anything, more timid, shrinking into herself and squeezing her hands together with a faint smile on her lips. "She said that she had a crush on me."

"Hey, I was smoother than that!" Yoshiko suddenly jumped up, blushing and affronted that her cool name may be besmirched without the true tale. "My feelings for Lily were hotter than the fires that rage in Tartarus every day. What would everyone else think, though? A fallen angel, betrothed to a mere mortal? The scandal would rock the very foundations of this Earth! But I decided that I care not for the trivial thoughts of those who cast me down here in the first place. Though my wings and my heart are black as night, my love still burns for my Lily like a thousand suns. I could not wait a moment longer to tell her the truth."

"Somehow I don't believe you were that smooth."

"Well you weren't there, so you have no proof otherwise." Yoshiko stuck her tongue out at Mari, while Riko covered her face to hide her embarrassment. She was secretly beaming with pride hearing all of those flamboyant but loving things Yoshiko said about her, though. Through all the jesting, however, Mari was still surprised, and a little hurt. They'd been dating for three months and Mari was now just hearing about it? Why hadn't they told her? She was so used to all information flowing through her, the alpha dog, that to be left out of the loop threw her for the same.

"Why didn't you tell me you two were dating? It's been three months." She tried to play it off with a joking tone, but she wasn't able to disguise the hint of hurt on her face, and Riko noticed. Her frown let Mari know that she had become transparent, something she really wanted to avoid. She had never wanted to become somebody who could be read like a book. The emotions and intentions that rang true within her were supposed to be kept under lock and key. Riko wasn't supposed to have a copy of that key.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Mari. We just weren't ready to tell anyone yet, honest." Riko tried to be as tactful as she could, sensing that Mari was feeling left out. Yoshiko, however, wouldn't know tact if it was tacked right into her skull.

"If my followers knew the truth, they would cause a cataclysmic collapse of this world. My streams would be awash with questions. Can you imagine the spam I'd have to deal with?" Mari somehow didn't feel that telling her that her two best friends were dating each other would cause the complete destruction of the world, but she didn't want them to know that it was affecting her this much. She was the emotionally stable one of the group, after all.

"It's alright, Riko. I know now, and that's what matters." She put on her shiniest smile, trying to disarm them with her charm. Throwing her arms around both of them, she pulled them to her in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you two! You'd better be letting me know all the dirty details about your sexual escapades, though. Especially since I've given you gals all the dirty deets from my end."

"Though we've never asked for them..."

* * *

Normally, going to Yoshiko's house was fun. The shenanigans her and Yoshiko came up with there were legendary, and dragging Riko into said shenanigans was even better. She had been the ringleader in their little group, but without warning she had become the outsider: the dreaded third wheel. They'd all decided to hang out together since their winter break would only last so long, and then they'd all be apart again at their respective universities. That was supposed to mean they'd be hanging out, well, _together_. Unfortunately for Mari, she couldn't get anything she said to be heard, as Riko and Yoshiko were too busy staring into each other's eyes. It was like a rom-com that they'd all sneak into at the theater in order to laugh and throw popcorn at the screen, but she no longer felt like laughing.

Thinking back on her accidental discovery of their relationship, Mari wished that she'd never left the room that day. Learning about the two of them dating had only taken her down a slippery slope to being relegated into third wheel status. Now that everything was out in the open, Riko and Yoshiko no longer needed to hide the fact that they were together from her. That meant they would do their couple-y things, like hand holding and sweet nothing whispering, leaving Mari to watch them with an emotion bordering on exasperation.

She'd never felt so alone. Well, she'd been a loner as a child, but she didn't have any friends then. This was different: having friends was causing her loneliness. She didn't want to let herself get bogged down in negative emotions, because she knew that neither of them were doing it deliberately. Their relationship was still new and they were getting to know each other more and more. It was exciting for them, and Mari felt bad for even thinking of begrudging them for it. She might've even acted that way had she been in a relationship as well.

However, she wasn't. That just made it worse: the mistress of love had become the master of masturbation instead. She wouldn't dare tell the truth on that matter, but her intimacy prospects were surprisingly dry. The last time she had even kissed another person had been seven months ago, and it wasn't exactly a memorable one. Mostly because she was drunk and didn't remember much of that night in general, but she remembered her inebriated mind letting her know that it wasn't a good kiss. She was touch-starved, and having her friends act so touchy-feely around her made her feel worse. Maybe she was doing something wrong, but she hadn't the foggiest what it was. This much she knew: it wasn't fair.

Eventually she couldn't take just laying on Yoshiko's floor and staring up at the ceiling anymore. Standing up, she announced that she was going to the kitchen to steal a soda, but that barely even got a response in return. Sighing to herself, she left without another word, figuring the lovebirds wouldn't even know she was gone. Over to the kitchen she went, head down and feeling sorry for herself. It didn't feel right. She wasn't used to feeling sorry for herself.

To her surprise, there was already someone in the kitchen. She'd been so wrapped up in her own thoughts and her attempts to get Riko and Yoshiko's attention, she'd forgotten that Yoshiko's mom was there too. The Tsushima matriarch was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper and drinking what Mari assumed to be coffee. Very adult stuff. "Oh, Mari. Is there something you needed, dear?" Her smile was very similar to her daughter's, but with a different sort of warmness. It made Mari feel a tad better just by having it focused on her.

"I was just getting a soda, Ms. Tsushima." Doing her best to smile convincingly back, she went to the fridge and opened it up, picking out the soda she most wanted to drink. When she closed the fridge, however, Ms. Tsushima was looking at her with a concerned expression. Dang, she should've asked permission before just taking something from the fridge. "My bad, ma'am. Is it okay if I drink this?"

"Of course, dear." There was still that concerned look on her face. If it wasn't about the soda, then what was it? "Is everything alright? You're not glowing like you usually do." Mari froze on the spot, feeling like a deer in the headlights. Had she truly become so transparent that everyone could see she wasn't feeling up to her usual self? This was pretty embarrassing, if she could be honest. "Is Yoshiko ignoring you?"

"It's not like that." Damn, hitting the nail on the head. Mama Tsushima was very knowledgeable, that's for sure. "Things are just different with university and all." She didn't want to admit the truth, and she wasn't even sure if Yoshiko's mom knew about their relationship. It wasn't her place to spill the beans on that.

"You don't have to be so evasive, honey. I know that she's dating Riko." Oh, well then, never mind. "She told me right after Riko accepted her feelings. Young love is such a sweet thing." She set down her newspaper and smiled wistfully. "What I wouldn't give to be young again."

"You're not old yet, ma'am." Mari grinned cheekily, but her smile faded quickly. "I know they don't mean to ignore me, but I don't have anything to do while they're making googly eyes at each other." Ms. Tsushima could tell that Mari needed someone to talk to, even if she didn't know it herself. She beckoned her over, and Mari went and sat next to her without resistance. "It's lonely." She hadn't wanted to be so honest about these feelings, especially to her friend's mom, but there she was.

"You should tell them how you feel. I'm sure they would understand and do better to include you more." It was a sensible suggestion, but it was such a parent thing to say. She remembered getting that kind of advice from her own mom when she was a kid. Honestly, she didn't think she would follow that advice, since she didn't want her friends to feel pity for her lonely ass, but she was appreciative of it all the same.

"Thank you, Ms. Tsushima. I should get back to them now, and I'll talk to them about it." She stood up and grabbed her soda, giving a little wave to Ms. Tsushima before heading back to Yoshiko's room. Before exiting the kitchen completely, though, she looked back over her shoulder at the table again. Ms. Tsushima was still watching her go with a smile. It gave her a weird feeling that she wasn't sure how to explain, but she felt strangely out of sorts when she returned to Yoshiko's room.

"Oh, Mari. I didn't see you leave."

* * *

Things had not improved since that day. Either Riko and Yoshiko continued to not notice how ostracized Mari was feeling, or they were just unable to keep their eyes off each other for more than five seconds. For the first time in her life, Mari felt sickened by the sight of romance. She didn't want to be upset with her friends, but she was. They were completely ignoring her, but she felt too entrenched in her sunny personality to bring up what she felt was an uncomfortable topic. Besides, if she just threw her hands up in defeat and stopped hanging out with them for the rest of the break, she'd just stay in her hotel room and feel sorry for herself all day. That was no fun.

Apparently amnesia was the next phase of their relationship. They'd planned a few days prior to go to the movies, so Mari went over to Yoshiko's house to get the two lovebirds and drag them to the theater if she had to. Of course, they'd probably spend more time making out or feeding each other popcorn than actually paying attention to the movie, but at least she'd be near her friends. That was a form of hanging out, even if it was a questionable definition. It only works if they're actually home, though...

When she knocked on the door, it was Ms. Tsushima who answered it. Her objective for that evening was momentarily distracted by the sight that was before her. It seemed like she had interrupted Ms. Tsushima while she was in the middle of a workout or something. She was wearing a dark gray tank top and matching sweatpants, and boy did that outfit look good on her. Mari hoped it wasn't obvious she was staring, but she wasn't doing a good job of pulling her eyes above chest level.

"Good afternoon, Mari. Were you looking for Yoshiko?" She _was_ , but now she was looking _at_ something else. This was probably the best time to admit that she'd had a crush on Yoshiko's mom. She wasn't the only one, though. Lots of people her age - and a year or two younger - had admitted privately or publicly that they felt certain attractions to Yoshiko's mom. Being a younger mother, she had a great body, and Mari had enjoyed making Yoshiko mad whenever she'd mention it. This was a similar but different sensation, though. She was still looking very hot - that hadn't changed - but now Mari's loneliness and lack of physical affection were fusing together to make her have certain strong feelings at that moment.

"Uh... Yeah, I was. She's here, isn't she? We were supposed to go see a movie."

"I'm sorry, Mari. She went to lunch with Riko recently. She didn't tell me she was going to see a movie with you." Mari's face fell at the realization that'd she been forgotten again. How had they forgotten they were all supposed to go to a movie? Ms. Tsushima smiled sympathetically, but Mari was too crushed to register it. "Why don't you come in and wait for them to come back? I'll make sure to give them a stern talking to for this."

"That's okay, ma'am." Mari laughed, but it was a somewhat downtrodden laugh. She had started to wonder if her presence was just a distraction from Riko and Yoshiko latching onto each other at the hip. It didn't make her feel welcome anymore. "I should just go back home. You don't have to tell them I was here. I'll just see if they're not busy tomorrow." She waved at Ms. Tsushima and started walking away, sighing to herself. Her friends dating each other was a lot more hurtful than she could've ever expected.

"Mari, wait!" Ms. Tsushima's voice halted Mari, who turned right back around. "I'm sure it's not too cool to hang out with your friend's mom, but if you still want to go to the movies, I would go with you."

"Really?" Mari's eyes widened with surprise, having not expected this. "You would go to the movies with me? I haven't even said which movie it is."

"I know, but I think it's a shame for you to have to be all by yourself during your break because of my daughter." She grinned sheepishly, pulling up on her sweatpants. They seemed slightly too big for her, which Mari was suddenly hyper-aware of. "Think of it as me apologizing for her recent behavior."

"You don't have to do that, ma'am, but... if you really want to." She smiled and walked right back to the door, feeling a bit better now. It was really appreciative how Yoshiko's mom was trying to make her feel better after all that was going on. She had that good parent perception too, but she had such a chill aura about it. Mari couldn't help but feel at ease around her. She also wasn't going to say no to spending time around a very attractive woman, even if she was her friend's mother.

"Oh, I do. Just let me change first. This outfit isn't really appropriate for the movies, don't you think?" Mari laughed nervously, not wanting to say aloud that she'd be absolutely alright with her wearing that. Ms. Tsushima smiled and left the room to go get changed. As she walked away, Mari couldn't help but notice that her pants were starting to dip a bit lower. It allowed her to see the black fabric hidden underneath, and it immediately drove her imagination wild.

She absolutely should not have been thinking about what kind of underwear her friend's mom was wearing, but that was absolutely what she was thinking of now. It was black, which was a very risque choice. She only had gotten a glimpse, but she had a feeling it wasn't something like boyshorts. It could've just been regular panties, or maybe even a thong. Mari felt a little guilty about the way her mind was salivating at these thoughts, but she quickly felt more guilty as she began to cross the living room and follow the path Ms. Tsushima had taken.

This was so wrong of her, and she knew it was wrong. Her stupid sexual wants were getting the best of her, driving her to follow after Ms. Tsushima, if only for one more glimpse to give her a weekend of fantasies. However, when she peeked around the corner and found the hallway empty, she came back to her senses. She was acting ridiculous, or worse: like a stalker. What would Ms. Tsushima say if she found out she was thinking like this? It'd certainly be an awkward reunion at Riko and Yoshiko's future wedding, that was for sure.

If she hadn't noticed the light spilling out from one of the rooms, she would've walked back into the living room to wait like a normal person. Seeing the light made her curious: too curious. It was obvious that was Ms. Tsushima's room, which meant she was changing in there... Mari tried to talk herself out of it, but she failed miserably. Instead, she walked as cautiously as she could towards the door, thanking the powers that be that the floor wasn't creaky. Once she reached the door, she held her breath and looked through the crack of the door's opening. She could see Ms. Tsushima, but it wasn't enough of a view to satisfy her. Deciding to tempt fate, she grabbed the doorknob and quietly pushed the door open just enough so that she could move and see everything she wanted to see.

_'Good gracious, Giuseppe Garibaldi!'_ So that's where Yoshiko got her nice ass from. Mari was absolutely transfixed, ogling Ms. Tsushima's perfectly-shaped ass. She had cast aside her morals - what little morals she may have ever had, anyway - just in time. Ms Tsushima had already removed her tank top, and her sweatpants were pooled at her ankles and being stepped out of just as Mari had made her way over. With her back to the door, Mari was getting an eyeful of the most incredible sight this side of Rin Aoki. Her ass was not only thick with two Cs, but it was as perky as... well, her own, if she could have a moment of vanity. She also solved the mystery of what kind of underwear she was wearing: a black thong. Like thongs tended to do, it left absolutely nothing to the imagination. By now, Mari's mind and pussy were both salivating at the sight of that wondrous MILF ass.

Wow, was she really referring to Yoshiko's mom as a MILF? She had really abandoned her decency, even if the term was technically correct here. There was a part of her mind that knew what she was doing was invasive, and that part felt ashamed of her actions. The rest of her mind was trying to get her hand down her pants to alleviate the incredible heat that was pooling between her legs. She knew that she should turn away, but as her hand silently slipped into her pants, she knew that those thoughts weren't going to work. Her morality had been defeated in ritual combat by how damn horny she was.

Ms. Tsushima was still standing there in her thong, though she was now pulling on a small, dark purple t-shirt. If only she had a view from the front. Mari wished so badly she could see how tightly that t-shirt fit around her chest. Then she put on a more business-like gray blazer, her hands making motions that told Mari she was buttoning it up in the front. It was such an interesting dichotomy: the formality of the blazer on top, yet still practically naked below the waist. Mari had to bite her lip to hold back her moans as she got her hand in her panties and started to play with herself.

She was so very aware of her own breathing, which sounded too loud in the quiet air. Her fingers moving in and out of her soaked pussy had to go at much slower speeds than she would've liked. It was imperative that she didn't end up making loud squelching sounds and alert Ms. Tsushima to the perversion that was happening right outside her door. Her eyes were still glued to the scene before her, watching as Ms. Tsushima grabbed a crisp white skirt and began to put it on. It went up so smoothly around her legs, Mari swore she was being hypnotized. All she needed was for her to start wiggling her hips back and forth...

That was the moment where Mari realized that there weren't any more articles of clothing left for Ms. Tsushima to put on. She was awful close to being done, and then she would turn towards the door and discover what was going on. It was with great reluctance that Mari pulled her hand out of her panties and quietly hustled her way back to the living room. Her pussy was soaked and crying for attention, and she could already tell that it wasn't going to be very comfortable walking around with her panties stained like this. Why was she such an idiot?

When Ms. Tsushima returned to the living room, Mari was surprised to see her relatively dolled up. She had put on a pearl necklace - _'Fucking ayy lmao'_ \- and red lipstick, and she had undone the bun in her hair. She looked less like Yoshiko's mom and more like her older sister: a very attractive woman who just happened to be in her thirties. "Ready to go, Mari?" Ms. Tsushima smiled at Mari, and for once Mari was speechless. She could only nod dumbly and take her over to her car.

"You have a very nice-looking car." Ms. Tsushima whistled appreciatively before opening the door of Mari's Maserati GranTurismo Sport. Of course she would get the latest model of some fancy Italian sports car. She could still remember Riko and Yoshiko's jaws dropping when she casually mentioned it had cost her well over eleven million Yen. It wasn't that she was always trying to flaunt her wealth in front of her friends. She just liked to see their shocked faces while Riko tentatively tried to suggest spending her money wisely.

"Thank you, ma'am." She felt a bit more confident when she slid into the driver's seat and put on her trusty Raybans sunglasses. It wasn't worth it to have all this fanciness if she couldn't look like a total boss while owning it. Turning on the car with a satisfying purr from the engine, she figured that as long as she didn't get too distracted from looking at Ms. Tsushima, she could get them to the theater with her regular gilded confidence.

That was a vain hope, however. No matter how hard she tried, her eyes kept darting over towards Ms. Tsushima. Her skirt wasn't short enough to ride up on the seat, but Mari's mind sure was filling in the blanks with her imagination. She just looked so unbelievably good. It was no longer just a teenage crush on someone's hot mom. It was a _'Golly gee, I sure want to fuck the living daylights out of my friend's mom.'_ That wasn't going to happen if she kept her eyes off the road and killed them both, though.

She focused on the road again, but her confidence was shaken. Apparently the Tsushimas were making a habit out of making her experience either new feelings or feelings that had been long forgotten. Yoshiko was helping to cause her to be lonely, and her mom was making her nervous. The truth was hidden behind expensive shades, but Ms. Tsushima still was able to sense something was amiss. It was probably the way her hands tightened on the wheel that tipped her off.

"Are you alright, Mari? You seem tense." Normally this was the point where a parental figure put their hand on the troubled young adult's shoulder and looked at them with a concerned expression. An expression that said they didn't understand what was going on, but they wanted to. Part of that still happened, but the hand that was supposed to be on Mari's shoulder was instead on her thigh. She just about drove them right off the road.

"Yup, fine! Just concentrating on the road and all! Can't have Yoshiko finding out I got her mother into an accident." She felt like there was sweat starting to drip off her forehead. It was probably just her imagination, though: concocting a fictitious physical reaction to her inner nerves.

"Well that's very responsible of you, Mari." She removed her hand from Mari's thigh, giving her a temporary reprieve. "But I trust you not to do anything accidentally." Mari laughed nervously, but her mind was, if anything, more distracted now. There was something sultry about the way she said that sentence. Mari was sure she was imagining things again, but her mind wouldn't let go of that sentence. Each time it ran through her mind, there was a sexy, purring undertone added to it, and she was all kinds of tense for the rest of the drive there.

At the theater, Mari started to wonder who would be paying for everything. If it had been Riko and Yoshiko like they'd planned last week, there'd be no problem with her paying for it all. Money was never an issue with her. It was different with Ms. Tsushima, though. She was an adult, and it seemed really weird to pay for everything for an adult. Not that she minded, but she wondered if Ms. Tsushima would insist on paying for everything herself.

It did end up that way. Ms. Tsushima said that she would pay for everything, and Mari didn't feel it was her place to disagree. Her saying that she was rich and she could pay for it all might seem cocky; offensive, even. So she held her tongue and smiled as Ms. Tsushima purchased the tickets and the two of them walked over to the concessions stand. At the very least, she could avoid getting too much there so as not to put a damper on Ms. Tsushima's wallet.

She did end up getting a drink, because she was quite _thirsty_ , but it was the smallest size she could order without it being a tiny little cup. It still was rather big, however. Theaters didn't seem to know the meaning of proportions. Ms. Tsushima got a drink as well - the same size - along with a small popcorn. She said they could share it, which meant Mari had to resist the urge to cover every kernel with butter. It just wasn't the same when it was plain, but she wasn't going to force her wants onto Ms. Tsushima and the popcorn she paid for. Even if she _did_ enjoy having things covered in sweet, oily substances... in a non-sexual way. ... And in a sexual way, too. She would absolutely lick theater butter off of Ms. Tsushima's lovely breasts- Jesus Christo, what the _hell_ was she even thinking?

Sitting next to Ms. Tsushima in the theater felt more awkward than she could've ever imagined. It felt like they were on a date, and worse, she wasn't the best dressed of the two. She was positive that at some point they were both going to go for the popcorn at the same time and touch hands like sappy couples who were halfway through realizing they were going to be in a relationship. It almost made her completely avoid the popcorn, but at the same time she wanted to continue diving into the bucket until their hands did eventually touch.

Unlike what she may have thought coming into this, the movie was actually a welcome distraction overall. She was able to have an honest-enough conversation with herself and tell herself in no uncertain terms that they weren't about to make out in a theater just because she thought one thing Ms. Tsushima had said may have been sexually charged. All this was was Ms. Tsushima feeling bad for her because her friends abandoned her, so they were just seeing a simple movie together. It put her more at ease.

Of course, they eventually did touch hands in the popcorn bucket, because Mari couldn't help herself and sort of kept trying to get it to happen. Still, she jolted a little when it finally happened. She turned to Ms. Tsushima, expecting her to pull out her hand and whisper an apology, and of course she would apologize right back. That didn't happen, though. Ms. Tsushima did look over, but she just smiled through the dark of the theater and left her hand lingering for several moments longer before finally pulling it out, making sure to still take some popcorn with her. Mari's hand still stayed in the bucket, her eyes wide and dumbfounded as she stared at Ms. Tsushima, even after she had turned back to the movie.

How was she supposed to interpret that any other way but intimately? If they'd just yanked their hands back immediately, then she could at least know that it was mostly because she'd been going after the popcorn enough to make it happen. That lingering, though... As much as the movie had been a welcome distraction before, the rest of it was a partial blur. She watched it, sure, but the dialogue kept being interrupted in her mind as she thought about things that wouldn't be allowed in this R15+ movie. Her pussy was still way too warm; way too wet. She seriously considering excusing herself to 'use' the restroom, but she stuck it out because she knew she'd feel really skeevy afterwards.

The movie seemed to sit in some strange pocket dimension of time. She felt that it was going way too slow, but when she asked herself when it would end, the credits started to roll. How could it have gone so slow, yet so fast at the same time? They stayed through the credits, which Mari felt was something adults just liked to do. She didn't really bother to stay through them unless it was a superhero movie. Then it was over, and the two of them walked out of the theater to throw their trash out.

"That was a nice movie. I don't really get the opportunity to go see them that often, since I have to work late a lot." That made Mari feel a little better, in a way. It meant that she was helping Ms. Tsushima have a relaxing time like how she was helping Mari feel less lonely. She wasn't being some sort of social parasite or anything. "I appreciate you allowing me to come with you."

"I should be thanking you, ma'am. It was nice to still be able to go to the movie. I didn't feel as... as lonely, you know?" Sure, her mind had been full of perverse images for a good portion of the time, but she hadn't really been thinking about being a third wheel. Ms. Tsushima really was going beyond what she was required to do as a friend's parent.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Her smile was melting Mari every step she took, and this time she really didn't mean in a sexual way. That smile was in her mind as they got to the car, and was still there as she drove them back to the Tsushima's. Her body was practically begging her to make a move, but her mind was making sure she knew that wasn't a good idea. God, how bad she wanted it, though...

When they got home, Mari parked the car and unlocked the doors. Ms. Tsushima unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to Mari with a smile. "I had a nice time, Mari. You sure you don't want me to ground Yoshiko for ignoring you?"

"No no, that's okay." Mari laughed, smiling right back. "I'm glad I got to go to the movies with you. It was a nice time. You're quieter than Yoshiko, that's for sure." Yoshiko had a habit of bemoaning the decisions of the characters on screen, a practice that embarrassed Riko to no end. Honestly, Mari found it funny, especially since it embarrassed Riko.

"If they ever do this again, you can always ask me to come with you." She got out of the car and leaned down to look at Mari. "I would love to go on another date with you." She then waved goodbye and shut the door, walking up the pathway while Mari stared after her in stunned silence.

"Date?... _Date_?! Man, I should've made a move... _Cazzo di inferno_!"

* * *

For the next several days, Mari didn't see her friends once. It was lonely, but it also gave her the opportunity to have some quality alone time. And by that, she meant furiously masturbating to the thought of Ms. Tsushima. She barely even watched porn over those several days, allowing her imagination to do the heavy lifting. The only reason she ever stopped was because her hand started to cramp up. That was a clear sign she needed to get laid.

She knew how she was feeling about Ms. Tsushima wasn't healthy, but she still felt drawn to just being around her. It wasn't like she had other prospects hanging around, waiting to strip naked for the lemon queen. In fact, she was planning on going over to Yoshiko's place that evening. It was Saturday, and she knew that Yoshiko was going to be out that night having dinner and a sleepover at Riko's. How much sleep they were going to have was debatable in her mind, but it meant she could be around Ms. Tsushima without interruption.

She drove over to the Tsushima's and knocked on the door. Her plan was to see if Yoshiko was there, though she knew for a fact that she wouldn't be. When she was inevitably told that she wasn't, she'd bemoan her luck and see if it was okay for her to stay a bit. Even if nothing happened, and she was pretty sure nothing would, at least she'd get some time to be near Ms. Tsushima, and potentially add some material to her fantasy roster.

Just as planned, it was Ms. Tsushima who opened the door. She was wearing an apron, and she smiled upon seeing who was at her door. "Hi there, Mari. Are you here to see Yoshiko?"

"Yes ma'am." Mari smiled back, mostly because she knew what was going to be said.

"I'm afraid Yoshiko is staying at Riko's tonight. She should be back sometime tomorrow." Mari did her best to seem sad about that fact. "Do you want to come in for a bit? I was making cookies, but I shouldn't be eating all of them by myself." She put a hand on her stomach with a guilty smile. "My metabolism isn't what it used to be."

"I'd be happy to." She would've taken any excuse to come in, really. Ms. Tsushima stepped back to allow Mari in, and she turned around to close and lock the door. When she turned back, Ms. Tsushima was gone, assumedly back into the kitchen. Grinning, she walked into the kitchen and then bam: her jaw dropped.

She had known that Ms. Tsushima was wearing an apron. Now, with her back turned to the entrance, Mari found out that the apron was _all_ she was wearing. It was tied up in the back, but it still allowed her to see a lot of skin. Her ass was on full display, this time without even a thong to pretend to give some amount of cover. Mari could feel her mind short-circuiting as she stared with wide eyes, unable to make her body move to hide her overt ogling. What in the world was going on?

The oven beeped, and Ms. Tsushima opened it up and bent down with oven mitts on her hands to pull the tray of cookies out. All Mari was thinking about was how amazing she looked bent over like that, her naked ass sticking out as if inviting her over to do something about it. She wanted to so bad, but her poor brain was too fried to signal her muscles to make the walk over there.

"We should wait for the cookies to cool, don't you think?" She turned around and smiled at Mari as if she didn't _know_ Mari had just been staring directly at her ass. Now Mari was thinking about how there was nothing underneath that apron, and that pesky thing was hiding all of Ms. Tsushima's delicious nudity from her. The inventor of aprons was a bastard, but it was a really hot look, so... they were a wonderful bastard.

Her mouth felt dry, and she wasn't able to properly answer Ms. Tsushima's question. Still smiling, she walked over to Mari with a slight sway in her step. She had a slight height advantage over Mari, meaning Mari had to glance up slightly to make eye contact. It would be so easy to just... not do that. "It's nice that you came over today, Mari. I was afraid I'd be spending tonight in an empty house."

"Funny how... that works." Mari gulped, knowing that she'd gotten herself into something that was very nerve-wracking and very exciting. This was not at all how she was used to acting. When she was interested in someone, she pursued them with loads of confidence and swagger. Both of those traits had abandoned her now. She felt like she was at the mercy of Ms. Tsushima. There was no way she was misinterpreting the sexual tension that had descended around them. People didn't just bake cookies commando. Somehow she must've expected Mari to come over that night.

"I hope you don't mind keeping an old woman company." Her voice had taken on a husky, deeper quality, similar to how Yoshiko sounded when she was putting on her fallen angel shtick. Looks like that was where Yoshiko got her deep voice from as well. And old woman? Not even. Old _er_ woman, yes. Hot older woman, absolutely. Mari was sure she was starting to sweat now.

"You're... certainly not an old woman, ma'am. You're really, uh..." She wanted to say 'smoking hot', but she still worried that she was overstepping her bounds with that. "You look really nice. Not old at all." Her mouth still felt too dry. She was so _thirsty_.

"That's sweet of you to say. You're going to make me blush." She didn't look like she was going to start blushing, though. She had complete control of the situation, and they both knew it. "I must admit, I don't get those kind of compliments often. Being a single, working mother, there just isn't enough time to have much of a social life." She tugged on her apron, and Mari noticed it being pulled down slightly, revealing a drool-worthy amount of cleavage. "It can be..." One of her hands landed on Mari's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "... lonely at times."

Mari couldn't wait any longer. Her body was screaming at the top of its lungs to make a move, and she finally relented. She surged forward, pressing her lips against Ms. Tsushima's. Holding on for a moment, she waited to see whether her kiss would be accepted or rejected. Thankfully for her aroused body, the kiss was reciprocated without any hesitation. The tension seemed to leave her body, leaving her with just incredible, built up desires to do anything and everything with Ms. Tsushima.

She kissed Ms. Tsushima hungrily, wrapping an arm around her back to undo those pesky apron strings. Once that was done, she heard it falling off of Ms. Tsushima's body, landing on their feet. Though she didn't want to break away from their kiss, she really wanted to see Ms. Tsushima naked. If they didn't get any farther than this, at least she would have that mental image for the rest of her life.

She soaked up every inch of her wonderful naked body. Her breasts were a bit smaller than her own, but they were still pretty perky. She just overall looked very appealing, and Mari wasn't going to waste another second. Diving forward again, she latched onto Ms. Tsushima's left breast and started to suck on her nipple, humping against her leg like a horny mutt. Her panties were soiled with her juices, but she didn't care if she ended up cumming with her clothes on. She was too worked up to be patient.

"Why don't we go to my bedroom, dear?" Ms. Tsushima was going to force her to be patient, if only for a minute. Mari just nodded and followed after her like a puppy, her eyes fixed right on Ms. Tsushima's ass. God, it was sculpted so perfectly, and jiggled a little when she walked. Mari would've dropped to her knees and praised it, but she wasn't about to halt their proceedings.

Once they were in the bedroom, Ms. Tsushima shut the door and grabbed Mari's skirt, pulling it down and letting it fall to her ankles. There was a clear wet spot on the crotch of Mari's panties, but she was way too aroused to be embarrassed about that. Next, Ms. Tsushima grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled up on it. Mari lifted her arms up, allowing it to be removed from her body. She panted quietly, standing there in just her bra and panties. It felt like Ms. Tsushima was looking over her with an appreciative eye.

"I'm glad I was right in that I was getting signals from you, Mari." She put her hands on Mari's shoulders, guiding her backwards towards the bed. "You are quite the lovely young woman. You'll have to let me get adjusted to this." Reaching the edge of the bed, Mari fell onto her back, though she scrambled up into a sitting position. Ms. Tsushima seemed to lord over her now, in stature and in control. "I haven't been with another woman since my university days."

"It's like riding a bike," Mari mumbled, watching as Ms. Tsushima sat down next to her. They both had very similar hungry looks in their eyes. "You never forget... Do whatever you want with me. I'm all yours tonight." She licked her lips, trembling with excitement as Ms. Tsushima climbed on top of her and resumed their passionate make out session. Her panties were soaked enough that she could just about smell it in the air. She just wanted her underwear to be ripped off so there would be nothing in the way of them getting it on.

When they broke away from their kiss this time, Ms. Tsushima guided Mari onto her back and put her hands on Mari's panties. Mari lifted her hips up and watched as her panties were pulled down her legs and dropped off the side of the bed. Then she spread her legs, allowing Ms. Tsushima to crawl between them and get a good look at Mari's pussy. Her arousal was obvious from even a quick glance.

"You'll have to let me know if I'm doing a good job." Ms. Tsushima gave Mari one last smile before she dipped her head between Mari's thighs and gently prodded her slit with her tongue. Mari's legs were already quivering, and they hadn't even truly begun.

"Oh, you'll know." When Ms. Tsushima's tongue poked between her wet folds, she let out a moan of delight. Finally, after all those long months, she was finally getting some action. This was what dreams were made of. She kept her legs spread wide, not wanting to squeeze Ms. Tsushima's head between her thighs until her tongue got deeper.

Ms. Tsushima kept up the teasing for a little bit, cleaning up the wetness with her tongue. It was a task that would always be in vain, as the arousal kept Mari properly lubricated. She was silently begging in her mind for more, and she moaned appreciatively when she finally got it. Ms. Tsushima's tongue dipped between her folds, sinking in deeper until she could properly wiggle it around Mari's walls. Now she could close her legs in, making sure her older lover wasn't going anywhere.

It really was like riding a bike. Or, well, riding a tongue. If she was rusty with her cunnilingus, she didn't show it. Mari was already wriggling around on the bed, not bothering to try and muffle her moans. She let those moans out loud and proud as she was eaten out like fine Italian cuisine. As the pleasure was ratcheted up, she lost her ability to properly control her motor skills. She did mean to beg and curse, but she kept switching languages as she did so. Nothing said sexy like 'Watashi no y ō na fakku alunno loans!'

Regardless of what language she spoke, Ms. Tsushima seemed to hear her loud and clear. Her tonguework was magnificent, though Mari was amped up enough that it didn't need to be. She probably could've cum just by having her tits played with. Speaking of those... Unwilling to lift up her back and bother trying to undo her bra, Mari just pulled it down to free her tits and start to play with them. She was so damn close...

When her first orgasm hit her, it hit her hard. She tensed up and froze on the spot, her thick thighs holding Ms. Tsushima's head in place as she gushed all over her tongue and lips. Her moans and cries rang out unrestrained, bouncing off the walls of the room. She didn't care who heard her. They deserved to know that there was some incredible pleasure being gifted unto her at that very moment.

After coming down from the incredible high, she took a couple of moments to catch her breath. Once her heart stopped trying to beat out of her chest, she would be ready to return the favor. Her legs slackened, letting Ms. Tsushima crawl back out and up towards the front of the bed, where she laid next to Mari. Seeing her laying there in all her mature beauty, glowing with the pride of someone who had given their lover incredible pleasure, Mari didn't want to waste another moment relaxing.

She rolled over onto her side and locked lips with Ms. Tsushima, putting her hands on her breasts and squeezing them. Ms. Tsushima moaned against Mari's lips, encouraging her to keep going. Not that she needed much encouragement, anyway. She got herself on top of Ms. Tsushima and worked her hand between her legs, sliding two fingers into Ms. Tsushima's pussy. Pleased to feel how wet she was, she began to slowly move her fingers around inside her, taking in the wondrous moans it brought.

Like most regular, hardworking rich girls who didn't actually have to work at all, Mari had a list of sexual activities she wanted to do before she died. The cumbucket list, as she called it. She didn't really think that she'd be able to complete that list in its entirety, but now that she was in the process of checking off 'get busy with a hot mom' from her list, truly anything was possible. Gazing excitedly at the ample amount of chest that Ms. Tsushima had, Mari wondered if Yoshiko would eventually grow into that size. Riko could hope, at least.

She thus began her two-pronged assault, pumping her fingers in and out of Ms. Tsushima's pussy while sucking and flicking her tongue over her right nipple. Ms. Tsushima cooed and moaned in response, running her fingers through Mari's hair. Her body bucked beneath Mari's as she added a third finger, brushing one of her fingers over Ms. Tsushima's clit. That sent a jolt through her system, and Mari was more than happy to keep it up.

"You've got... quite a lot of... energy, don't you?" Ms. Tsushima panted out, holding down Mari's head as she sucked on her nipple. It didn't allow her much room to answer, so she just nodded her head and kept up her actions. Hearing Ms. Tsushima's moans was incredible. They were deep and rich, more exciting than any other partner she'd had before. No offense to them, of course. This was just on a completely different level.

She pushed up on Ms. Tsushima's hand so she could lift her head up and get a good view of her lover. Her eyes were still open and looking right at her, lust evident in her gaze. It excited Mari even more, to know that she was the cause of all of this. She thrusted her fingers even faster, enjoying the look of sheer pleasure on Ms. Tsushima's face. She was close: Mari could feel it.

"Do you like it, ma'am? Am I doing a good job for you?" Mari panted out, nudging Ms. Tsushima's clit with her finger while using her free hand to paw at her breasts. She was getting so turned on again watching how excited she was making Ms. Tsushima. They were definitely going to have to go a few rounds that night.

"Yes! You're so talented with those fingers, Mari!" Her hips bucked up against Mari's fingers, urging them deeper inside. Mari was happy to oblige, working both her hands to the best of her ability. When Ms. Tsushima came, her back arched up hard and she let out a deep, husky series of moans. Her pussy tightened around Mari's fingers, restricting her movements as she experienced sexual nirvana.

"Wow... Damn." Mari dropped down on Ms. Tsushima's right, smiling and flexing her fingers. They both had a bit of sweat on their arms, basking in an incredibly shiny afterglow. "That was incredible. I really needed that."

"You're not the only one." Ms. Tsushima ran a hand across her forehead and laughed breathlessly. "I didn't expect to be doing things like this with one of my daughter's friends."

"Well, I didn't expect to be doing one of my friend's moms, but here we are." Mari grinned, having been gaining her confidence back steadily as they got into the sex. "Now then..." She walked her fingers slowly up Ms. Tsushima's arm, lust quickly pooling back in her eyes. "I think I could go for another round. What about you?"

"I think you're going to have to lend me some of your stamina. You're going to wear me out." They both laughed at that, then turned onto their sides and moved into each other's embrace, ready and willing to love the night away together.

* * *

Mari woke up to the sound of running water. Her eyes felt heavy: she was barely able to keep them open. The memories of the previous night came back to her as she rolled onto her stomach, filtered through her hazy mind. She and Ms. Tsushima had become so enamored with each other, they had no desire to stop exploring each other's bodies in order to make the other cum as many times as possible. They'd fucked until three in the morning, when both of their bodies gave out and they passed out next to each other: covered in nothing but sweat and satisfied smiles.

She had a feeling that it was early in the morning, and one look at the alarm clock on the nightstand confirmed it: 07:30. Groaning, she barely recognized the fact that she had started to lie on Ms. Tsushima's side of the bed. Since she was the only one in bed now, it was obvious that she was gone. With the sound of running water still in her ears, it didn't take a genius to figure out where she was. She was not awake enough for this. Where was a freshly brewed cup of coffee when she needed it?

Though her mind was pretty much still asleep, there was a thought that kept her from falling back into blissful sleep. Ms. Tsushima was taking a shower, so she was still naked. That sounded like some good early morning fucking to her. Despite the great protests from her body, she got out of bed and shuffled sleepily towards the bathroom. The door was unlocked, so in she went.

Exactly as expected, Ms. Tsushima was in the shower, and even in her exhausted state, Mari felt the stirrings of warmth in her body. She walked closer, the glass walls of the shower allowing her to see every inch of Ms. Tsushima's beautiful body. Water was cascading down her skin, making Mari feel like she'd walked right into a beautiful piece of artwork coming to life. Her arousal was coming back to life too, like god damn.

Ms. Tsushima noticed Mari approaching, and she opened up the shower door with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Mari. I didn't expect you to be up so early." She stepped to the other side of the shower as Mari walked inside, clumsily closing the door in her tired state.

"I was just drawn to you." Her cocksure attitude was betrayed by her long yawn, and Ms. Tsushima laughed quietly at the scene before her. Mari stepped through the water, her sticky skin gratefully accepting the warm water. Reaching Ms. Tsushima, she captured her in a sleepy kiss, her hands slowly wandering the older woman's body. "I think it's impossible to keep my hands off of you now."

"I don't see a problem with that." They continued to make out with each other, putting their hands between their legs to rub each other's slits. The shower was filled with sweet morning moans, which was doing a good job of waking Mari up. Caught between being partly awake and partly asleep, it allowed her to suggest something that she honestly hadn't been planning on mentioning.

"Will you spank me, ma'am?" Ms. Tsushima's eyes widened, but Mari kept going before she could shut herself up. "After all, I've been pretty bad, don't you think?" She was blushing and smirking at the same time, not awake enough to think of the ramifications of what she was asking. Turning away from Ms. Tsushima, she put her palms against the wall to her right and stuck her plump ass out. "I've been a very bad girl. I should be punished." She wiggled her ass enticingly, fixing Ms. Tsushima with a tired but lustful stare.

"Well... You have been pretty naughty, haven't you?" Ms. Tsushima grinned playfully, eyeing Mari up and down. Though Mari had spent all this time admiring in less than appropriate terms how good Ms. Tsushima looked, the feelings were mutual. Mari was young, but she had a very curvaceous body. She had the looks and the swagger of a woman with her entire life put together. Those kinds of things were appealing to a woman who hadn't gained sexual satisfaction from another person in quite awhile. Thank goodness the two of them were on the same page.

She reared her hand back and brought it down on Mari's backside, the sound of the slap echoing in her ears. Mari moaned loud and pushed her ass out farther, heating up with the feeling of the spanking stinging her ass. She wanted more, and thankfully she didn't have to wait long. Several more swats, each harder than the last, rained down on her horny ass, making her moan louder after each one. She really hoped that when she stepped out of the shower, she'd be able to see a bright red handprint on her ass.

"You seem to like getting spanked." Ms. Tsushima leaned in to whisper in Mari's ear, making her shiver. She just nodded hurriedly in response, delighted to receive another smack on the ass. The dirty talk was just making it hotter. "I'm just going to have to make it harder, then. To make sure you learn your lesson." There was some surprising strength behind her smacks. Mari howled with pleasure as her ass was whaled on with smack after stinging smack. She was sure the skin was being reddened, and it made her wet. More than the shower could ever hope to make her.

When she was finished being properly punished, she was feeling a lot more awake. That was a much better pick-me-up than coffee. She turned around and grabbed the body wash, squirting it into her hands. "Time to get nice and clean!" Grinning, she placed her hands on what she wanted to soap up the most, squeezing Ms. Tsushima's breasts with her soapy hands. Her eyes shined with delight as Ms. Tsushima moaned and bit her lip.

As much as she wanted to concentrate solely on her lovely breasts, Mari squirted some more body wash on her hands and set out caressing and roaming Ms. Tsushima's entire body. She made sure to explore very thoroughly, though she teasingly soaped up her thighs while denying her the touch that they both were craving. While she did that, Ms. Tsushima soaped up her own hands and began to do the same to Mari's body. She also ended up getting very handsy with Mari's heaving breasts, making her moan and squirm a bit.

Mari then turned her attention to another body part she loved to admire: that nice, thick ass. She got behind Ms. Tsushima and soaped her up good, rubbing and kneading her ass to her heart's content. She even smacked it a couple times for good measure, turning the tables for a moment. Ms. Tsushima ended up against the wall, her soapy tits pushed against the glass as Mari humped her ass hornily. Her fingers ended up between the two of them, slipping into Ms. Tsushima's pussy as Mari started to finger her from behind.

Her fingers pumped in and out of Ms. Tsushima's pussy fervently as she pressed her face into her lover's neck, planting kisses and suckling on the wet skin. The moans she was getting out of her was making her too aroused to wait for some return fingering. She was going to have to do this herself. With her free hand, she put it between her own thighs and started to finger herself, moaning against Ms. Tsushima's skin as she finger fucked both herself and her older lover.

With both her hands occupied, she didn't have the ability to touch Ms. Tsushima's breasts or to smack her ass. If only she had two more arms. Oh the things she could do... She would have to make do, though, and she did so by increasing the speed behind her fingers. They were pumping in and out like slender drills, causing both of them to moan. The sounds were loud and rich, and it was all music to Mari's ears.

They ended up cumming together, their orgasms both powerful enough to make their legs shake. Mari kept moving her fingers until they both came down completely. Then Ms. Tsushima turned around and Mari stepped into her arms, both of them hugging each other close and kissing with a loving passion. Mari loved the feeling of Ms. Tsushima's warm lips against her own, and the feeling of their breasts pressed together. If they kept going on like this, they might never get out of the shower. Then they'd be mutually responsible for the water crisis that would hit Japan.

They did finish washing up soon afterwards. The water was turned off, and they both stepped out of the shower to grab towels. Of course, one thing led to another and the two of them ended up on the floor and between each other's legs. Mari claimed the top, eagerly tasting her lover's freshly-cleaned pussy. Though Ms. Tsushima mumbled that she was going to end up late for work, she didn't seem too interested in pulling her tongue out of Mari's cunt for too long.

After another orgasm achieved for the two of them, they were basically dry with little help from the towels. At least, in most places anyhow. At that point, Ms. Tsushima walked out of the bathroom to finally get dressed. Mari followed her after checking out her ass in the mirror, beaming at the noticeable, matching red marks on her cheeks. She was still too horny to end things there, and like a cat needing attention she clung to Ms. Tsushima's back while she was trying to get dressed.

"Mari..." Ms. Tsushima chuckled good-naturally, tussling Mari's hair. "I need to go to work now." Mari knew that, but she was feeling selfish, so she whined and tried to keep grinding against Ms. Tsushima's ass. "What if I offered you something in return?"

"Hmm?" That caught Mari's attention. She stayed wrapped around Ms. Tsushima, but she was interested in what this offer was.

"If you give me your number, I'll send you something special from work." That definitely peaked Mari's interest. She let go of Ms. Tsushima and stood back, eyes lit up with excitement. Even though she didn't know what it was, she was finally willing to let Ms. Tsushima get ready for work in order to obtain it. Besides, it was irresponsible of her to keep a working woman away from work for long. Even if she couldn't take her eyes off of that fine ass.

Eventually Ms. Tsushima left after they shared one more long, lingering kiss. Mari stayed behind to pass out naked on the bed and sleep the morning away, like God intended. She woke up at around 13:00 and got dressed, preparing to head back home. However, she remembered that she was now the only person there. Without a key, how was she supposed to lock up?

She went into the living room to ruminate on things, but was surprised to find Yoshiko there. Yoshiko was also surprised, staring blankly at Mari, who just stared right back at her. "Mari? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" That was a fair question. Mari just kept staring at her, not entirely sure what to say. She just went ahead and spoke without thinking.

"By fucking your mom last night." Yoshiko kept staring at her. Mari smirked, putting a hand on her hip. Finally, Yoshiko scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Come on. How did you really get in here?" Oh wow. 'I fucked your mom' jokes were so overused that her telling the full, one hundred percent truth would never be believed. She had never expected to be in this situation. Now she had to make up a lie to get out of this, because Yoshiko wouldn't believe the truth. It'd probably be super funny if she found out, though.

"I wanted to see if you and Riko were gonna hang out with me or what, but you weren't here. Your mom let me in and I've just been bumming around here ever since." Yoshiko raised an eyebrow, but she didn't question it.

"Alright then, let's go look intimidating at the mall or something. Can we go pick up Riko in your car? I'm running low on gas."

"As long as you sit shotgun. I'm not going to chauffeur you two around while you make out in the backseat."

"That's not what we were gonna do!" Yoshiko sputtered and blushed, making Mari giggle. Then she felt the vibrations of a text, so she grabbed her phone and let Yoshiko walk ahead of her so she could check it out. It was from a number not in her contacts, which got her excited. Was it Ms. Tsushima? She quickly swiped her phone open, being greeted first by a photo. It was indeed Ms. Tsushima. She must've holed up in the company bathroom, sitting on the toilet and looking into the camera with a smile. What got Mari though was her state of dress. Her shirt was completely unbuttoned and her bra was pulled down, exposing her chest. Her skirt wasn't in the picture, though it was assumedly around her ankles, while her other hand was inside her panties. Licking her lips, Mari knew that it was her black thong.

_'Missing you while at work! Still thinking about what we did last night. You've been on my mind all morning. Think you can come over later and help me unwind after work? <3 <3'_ Mari stared at the photo and read the text again, slack-jawed. Not only was she getting to see Ms. Tsushima being extremely naughty while at work, but she was getting another night of crazy sex with the hottest mom in town. God, it was gonna blow having to go back to university, but she was going to make sure the rest of her vacation was the best time of her life. There was only one answer to Ms. Tsushima's question.

_'Absolutely! I'll be over whenever you want me ;)'_


End file.
